


Blood and lust

by angelictwit



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bloodlust, F/M, I Tried, Kinda, Plotholes, Trapped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 12:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10334939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelictwit/pseuds/angelictwit
Summary: Damon and Bonnie get trapped in a cave and a bad story with a sketchy plot. Because I can.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gracifer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracifer/gifts).



> There literally could have been a cohesive story behind this with zero plot holes and work well done, but I'm lazy so you get this story instead. Yah welks.

Bonnie came to with a splitting headache, vaguely aware of the stony ground beneath her cheek, and completely unaware of where she might actually be. An angry groan from her right finally pulled her eyes open and she pushed herself up, looking at the dark figure scrubbing his face by the opening of the cave they had set up camp in the previous night.  
“Damon?” Bonnie groaned as she struggled to her feet, “What happened, where are we?”  
Damon came back further into the cave, eyes wild and going back and forth from Bonnie to the cave entrance.  
“You don't remember? Those awesome druid pals you were so quick to befriend turned on us last night and tried sacrificing you. I probably wouldn't have minded since you're so annoying, but it looked like they were gonna fry me next so grabbed you and ran. I brought us back here and you cast some wacky witch voodoo at the opening to our endearing little camp and then promptly fainted away.” Damon stalked closer to her as he spoke,eyes intent on hers, “So they can't get in, but now, we cant get out, so you need to joojoo our way outta here pronto, so I can go kick their flowy robed asses.”  
Bonnie rolled her eyes at Damon and mumbled “I'm the annoying one...”  
She placed her hands on the invisible barrier and closed her eyes. Damon crossed his arms and leaned in, eyes darting back and forth between the little witch and her hands.  
“I can't concentrate with you... leering like that. Stop it, and go away.”  
“There's no away to get to, Bon Bon, until we. Can get. Out.” He strode to the far end of the cave anyway, pacing until Bonnie sighed and let her arms fall to her side.  
“It looks like I bound it with something powerful enough to keep all of them out. A celestial event.” Bonnie hugged herself and shook her head, “The druid were doing the sacrifice last night because of the full moon, I-I think that's what I used.”  
Damon looked at her incredulously and gestured dramatically, “What does that mean, Bonnie? Use the moon to get us out again!”  
“I can't, Damon,” she said, shaking her head, “not until the full moon comes around again! It was the only thing powerful enough to keep all of them out!”  
Damon crossed his arms again, “What are you trying to say to me? That we're stuck here? For a month?? With each other?!” he threw his head back and walked away, “Somebody is going to die,” he looked back at her, “and it aint gonna be me.”  
They spent the next couple of days setting up their little camp, glad that they'd been prepared for a group of seven or eight to spend a week in here, but on the fourth day Bonnie woke up to hear him grumbling.  
“Uggh, somebody stake me now.”  
“I'll do it,” Bonnie mumbled, “Got any wood?”  
“None that you'd be interested in, Bon Bon.” he smirked, rolling of the ledge he'd taken to sleeping on.  
“Ew, Damon, unnecessary. And rude. What are you complaining about anyway?”  
“Nothing for you to worry about, my incompetent little witchling, I'm just a little, peckish, is all.” he sat down by the dying fire, poking it with a stick and adding another log.  
“Oh. Right.” She looked at her wrist curiously, “Why don't you just, you know, have a nibble? I don't really mind, and its not like there's much choice.”  
“Nope. I'll pass, thanks. I'm allergic to little witches. The self righteousness in their blood makes me itch.” he said, eyes narrowing for a moment, teasing.  
“Ooookay? How long can you, uh, hold out?”  
“A week maybe. Maybe more.” He glanced at Bonnie and back to the fire, “Maybe less. Depends.” he shrugged.  
“On what?” she asked suspiciously, knowing he was hiding something from her.  
“Nothing. Leave it alone, Bon.” He stood, walking towards the entrance with hands on his hips.  
“Hey, don't tell me to leave it alone Damon!” Bonnie ran after him, grabbing his arm, “It is kind of my neck on the line if you lose control!”  
The vampire pulled his arm away but leaned in to Bonnie's face, making her take a step back.  
“It is unwise, Bonnie Bennett, to piss me off right now. You have no idea. I can resist as long as I have to, but not if you insist on invading what little personal space I have left.”  
She shook her head, brown curls swinging, “Just tell me why you won't make it easier on both of us. If you drink now, you won't have to worry about losing control later!”  
He grabbed her arms, “If I drink now I am guaranteed to lose control!”  
“Why? Please just tell me!”  
They froze like that, Damon searching her face and trying to come up with an answer that wouldn't drive her away. He couldn't find one, so he settled for the truth.  
“I am hungry, Bonnie, I am caged, and I am weak. My self control, is hanging by a thread, and you will see a side of me I cannot let you see.”  
She shook her head again “Damon I'm powerful too, I can stop you before you hurt me, I've seen you like that before.”  
He let her go and ran his hands through his hair, “That's not what I mean!” He brought his hands up and gently held her face, “You have to understand, Bonnie, that lust and blood lust is very much the same for us, for vampires.” he pleaded, eyes desperate for her to understand, to not be afraid. “Do you know what I'm saying Bonnie? I do not want to hurt you.”  
She stood still, shock and understanding coursing through her veins, knowing now that he wasn't speaking of any kind of physical injury.  
“Damon I-”  
Damon brushed his thumb across her lips, allowing himself that one moment of weakness and then he pulled himself away, “Just... leave it alone. Please” He walked back to the fire, sat down and was still. Bonnie walked to the other side and sat, and neither said a word.  
Two days later and they'd hardly spoken, but the tension continued to grow. Every look, every aborted sentence, every time they brushed past each other in the small cave reminded them of Damon's continued abstinence from her blood and the reason why. Nearly one week since they'd been caught in this cave and to say Damon was getting antsy, was a massive understatement.  
Bonnie watched him prowl the cave like a cat in a pen. He turned to her, arms crossed and eyes hooded. Bonnie knew he was reaching the end of his tether and she knew however she handled the next few moments would decide everything.  
He stood over her, unmoving and she carefully got to her feet, his eyes following her every movement. She knew she had a choice to make: knock him out, keep killing him over and over till she could release the damned spell, which was risky or, simply, give in. Bonnie approached him, slowly raised a hand to his face and said, “It's ok. Everything will be ok” Damon's eyes widened and just as he opened his mouth to say something, she flicked her wrist and heard the wet snap of his neck and he fell, lifeless to the ground.


End file.
